


Consequences of Love

by MimiTheGamine



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 14:15:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15608088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimiTheGamine/pseuds/MimiTheGamine
Summary: When Mia goes out to try her new inline skates, she's far from knowing that her heart will be captured by the tall and dashing CIA Agent that has moved next to her place. As Mia gets infatuated with Walker, she's at the same time exposing herself to a menace that could endanger her peaceful life





	Consequences of Love

She couldn't wait to try her new inline skates, those she had bought a week ago at the sports store. She knew the temperature outside was almost reaching the three digits, but she couldn't care, it was the perfect day to try the skates before she'd return to work in three days.

Sitting on the grass near her driveway, the young woman made sure that her inline skates were fixed correctly in her feet before departing her place. She didn't have the intention to go far, she just wanted to try them to see if she had purchased the right pair this time. She just hoped she wouldn't need to sell them again, just like she had to do with the previous pair. She skated around her neighborhood and concluded that the skates were fitting her well. She didn't seem to experience any pain in her toes or feet and was more than content with her purchase. She kept on skating in the street, enjoying the weather even though it was hot.

The ringtone of her smartphone disturbed her and Mia pulled out the device from her pocket.

"Hi Jakob, I'll be home soon, I'm trying my new inline skates, those I've bought last week at the clearance sale..." While she was busy speaking to the phone, Mia wasn't really focusing on the cars passing by her in the street. Almost reaching for her driveway, she kept speaking and elaborating on how her new inline skates were cool, until a black car reversing from a driveway almost hit Mia. The young woman's eyes widened in fear as the car break just before it would be too late.

Dropping her expensive iPhone on the ground, Mia completely froze, realizing what had happened. It didn't take long for her to lose her balance, falling down hands first on the pavement. A tall man stepped out of the black car, and he was obviously uncomfortable with the fact that he had almost injured the young woman with his car.

"Are you alright?" The voice of the man echoed several times before Mia could hear him.

"I'm ok!" She crawled on the ground with in mind to retrieve her smartphone.

"You shouldn't use your phone while skating, it's not a good idea!" He told her while she was busy checking her iPhone. At least the screen wasn't broken.

She had scratched one of her knees badly and Mia slowly felt the pain invading her. She finally rose her blue eyes at the man that had almost hit her with his car. It's just like if she had suddenly forgotten to speak as she looked up at him. She had never seen this man before in the neighborhood, assuming that he was probably new here. The stubble and mustache perfectly fitting with his square jaw, and his blue eyes contrasting with his dark hair had already gotten Mia's attention.

Not only he appeared to be a handsome man, but he was tall and displayed a healthy shape as Mia noticed his muscles showing underneath his dark brown jacket suit as he bent down. She was deeply looking at him as if he was some sort of god coming from another planet. Even though he had extended his large hand to her in order to bring her back on feet, Mia couldn't help staring at him, wondering if she was dreaming, to begin with. She didn't know how old he was, probably in his early 40's which pleased Mia way more...

When he waved his hand in front of her eyes, Mia blinked her eyes several times before realizing that he was trying to help her.

"Sorry!" She exclaimed before extending her small shaking hand to his. He whisked her effortless back on her feet, and Mia swallowed as she stood next to him. Usually, she wasn't really into guys with Mustaches, but this man in front of her looked dashing.

"Are you living far from here?" He asked her, once again his deep voice flustered her to the point that she ended up lying to him.

"I'm ok, I'll go back home on my skates, no worries for me!" She explained, knowing well that she was living right next to him. This is when she remembered that her neighbors had moved out since July and that he was probably the new neighbor that had moved in a few days ago. She recognized his black car, it was an Audi and could recall how her brother had talked about it three days ago.

"Alright, if you say so!" Mia nodded her head and waited for him to step back in his car to roll away in the opposite direction, pretending to leave, not wanting him to know that she was living next to him. When the man's car had turned left in another street, Mia returned back to her place, not caring about the fact that her knee and hands were bleeding. She raced inside her place after taking off her inline Skates, leaving them at the entrance. Her heart was racing and Mia didn't how to get rid of this extra energy that had invaded her since the encounter with this mysterious tall man.

She ran upstairs to the bathroom and decided to disinfect her scratched hands and knee. It was almost dinner time, and even though it was still early, Mia ended up taking her shower having no intention of going anywhere tonight.

Pulling on a thin nightgown, the young woman applied a pink lotion on her skin that had a sweet and gentle odor reminiscent of baby powder. Approaching her window, Mia glanced at her neighbor's driveway and it was still empty, he hadn't returned yet.

"Knock, Knock!" Just when she wanted to be by herself, her older brother Jakob startled her by showing up under the doorframe of her bedroom.

"What do you want?" She snapped at him, angry that he had disturbed her.

"Oh, sorry! I didn't know you were that busy! I thought you were just looking outside." He apologized to his sister.

"That's ok, I was just checking the sky..." She just couldn't admit her brother that she was trying to see if the neighbor was back... At least, she had an eye on his driveway from her bedroom's window.

"Geez, what happened to your knee? Was it why I've lost you over the phone earlier?" Mia blushed, not knowing what to tell her brother.

"Yea, I fell down...Nothing to worry about Jakob, alright!" Mia's eyes widened in panic when she heard the engine of the Audi car as the vehicle slowly entered the driveway from the next house.

"Oh my!!" She muttered before running to her window to lower down the blinds, not desiring the neighbor to catch her standing near the window. Her brother threw her a suspicious look at her before walking toward the window of her bedroom.

"What the hell is going on? You're all strange!" Her cheeks turned into a shade of red as her brother rose the blinds up to see what was the big deal about.

"Fuck!" She whispered before leaving her bedroom not wanting to betray herself with the look on her face. She could feel her brother following her.

"What were you looking at outside? Are you going to tell me?" She heard him chuckle, but Mia kept her mouth shut, not wanting to reveal her brother that she had developed a crush on a man that was 15 years older than her...

"Nothing, I just saw that stray cat again, that's all. My god, you can be so nosy, Jakob! I thought you had a date with Shannon tonight, why are you here so early?"

She was pissed, she would've loved to have the house to herself tonight, just to keep on spying the new neighbor...

"Hmm, well Shannon was actually working tonight, she had forgotten about it, so here I am. But why don't you just change clothes, we could go out and catch a movie at the theater." Mia curled up her lips, pondering about it.

"Nope, I'm going to stay home I think.."

"Fine, I'll stay too!" Said Jakob, crushing once again her hopes for her to spend the rest of the night to spy on the neighbor.

"Ok then, I'll be in my bedroom. I think I'll read that new book I've bought." She, of course, lied again to her older brother and headed to her bedroom before shutting the door. Hoping that her brother wouldn't try to bother her again. She could've locked the door in her bedroom, but again her brother would've suspected her of hiding something. After all, he was her brother, and he knew her way too much to be fooled by her.

Slowly approaching her bedroom window, Mia's blue eyes spotted the neighbor relaxing in his backyard nearby his pool. He was still wearing his dark brown suit while speaking on his smartphone. She couldn't understand what he was saying, and she didn't care. Just looking at him was quite enough to satisfy her. Lost in her thoughts, her brother Jacob entered her bedroom without knocking, catching her looking down from her window.

"Yea right, reading that new book of yours uh?" She quickly reached for the blinds cord and lowered the blinds down.

"Argghh! You're so annoying, get out of my room right away Jakob McKinley!!" She snapped at him, not wanting to explain to her brother that she was infatuated with the older neighbor. When Jakob made his way toward her, Mia blocked him the access to her bedroom window, but Jakob was stronger than Mia and pushed her out of the way, without hurting her of course. As Mia lost her balance and fell down on the carpet, she quickly ran to her brother in order to stop him from raising the blinds, but it was too late as he set his blue eyes on the silhouette of the 40-year-old man below.

"Oh my god! For real? I always thought that mom was joking when she said that you had a thing for older guys!" He smirked at her, and Mia clenched her teeth, angry that her brother had found out about the neighbor.

"Don't get your hopes too high Mia, he was probably in College while you were crapping in your tiny diaper ahah!" She blushed when her brother teased her with the fact that he was way older than her.

"So what? Does it really matter that I prefer them older? You knew it, don't pretend you didn't know Jakob..." Annoyed with her brother, Mia exited her bedroom and returned downstairs to pour herself a glass of cold water. When her brother reached for her downstairs, he apologized and promised her he wouldn't tease her again with this. She rolled her eyes and snorted at him before going out in her backyard in order to have the peace...


End file.
